The Heart and the Head
by sparkycircuit
Summary: For some reason, his heart, his internal compass and every part of his body seemed to point at Nessarose. Fiyessa. AU.


**I've been really prolific with one shots lately. I wrote this one in the hopes that my muse would let the plot to An Unlikely Enemy out from where it is being held hostage and I can get working on writing it. I hope so. **

**The Heart and the Head **

Fiyero watched her. She was beautiful, really. In an understated unsuspecting way. Who would have expected him to be attracted to her… It was unexpected, to say the least. Sure, he had Glinda, but that was more or less only for appearances. Sure, Glinda was beautiful, and intelligent, though she concealed it most of the time, but for some reason, he couldn't get his head, or his heart to focus on her. Besides, if Glinda was near, she would be. After all, Boq was attached to Glinda, and since Nessa was attached to Boq… He would get to see her again.

He knew it was random. It was unexplained, really. How he had ended up falling in love with the wheelchair bound girl was a mystery to him. He had thought he would be fine with Glinda. That's why he had asked her to the OzDust that first day. For a while he had been inexplicably attracted to Elphaba. Then she had gone and gotten herself the title of Wicked Witch. While he was sure she wasn't wicked, something told him that nothing between them would work out. For some reason, his heart, his internal compass and every part of his body seemed to point at Nessarose.

Damn these Thropp women and their ability to not only mess with his head, but his heart.

---------

Boq was attached to Glinda. That much was clear. He loved her, and Nessa knew that. So why she bothered to keep up this helpless Boq chasing… That was unexplained. But she kept up the charade. Maybe so she had an excuse to be with him. And if he was with Glinda, then Fiyero was sure to be nearby. She wasn't sure when it had happened. When she had suddenly discovered that her feelings for Boq weren't nearly as deep as she thought.

When she discovered that the one she really wanted was the brainless prince with a penchant for dancing. No, it was random and inexplicable. Like her sister, Nessa liked things cut and dried. She liked to be able to explain what she felt. She wanted to be able to explain what she felt. It would make things so much easier. But lately her heart did not seem interested in providing such explanations.

So she would sit in her chair, acknowledge Boq, acknowledge Glinda, and pine after Fiyero.

She hated complications.

-------------------

Stairs were bad. Normally, she could handle them. She had taught herself to get down stairs in a wheelchair without assistance before her father had installed a ramp. But today, some idiot had spilled coffee on the stairs, and now she was hurtling down the steps out of control. For the first time in a long time, she was truly, truly scared. She screamed as the chair hit the landing, sending her flying out of the chair… And right into the arms of a certain Winkie prince who looked about as surprised as she felt.

"Er… Sorry." She forced out, entranced by his blue eyes. And the smile. The smile was wonderful.

"It's alright." He said, looking at the remains of her chair so that he could avoid looking into her eyes. The eyes that always caught his heart. What was it about this girl that entranced him so? "I'm just glad you're okay. But your chair is… well, see for yourself."

Nessa looked at her wheelchair. Or rather, what remained of it. It was in pieces. Large pieces, but pieces nonetheless. She groaned. "What am I going to do?"

"I'll take you to the clinic. They're bound to have an extra wheelchair there."

Nessa nodded. "Thank you."

Fiyero just smiled in response, starting off towards the clinic, ignoring the inquiring looks which seemed to be asking why he was carrying Nessarose Thropp in his arms.

"Fiyero?"

"Hmm?"

"Why… Why are you doing this for me?"

Fiyero looked down at the crippled girl, who had a look of confusion on her face. "Well, you didn't expect me to just leave you there, did you?"

"Well, I just, I mean, I…" Nessa just stopped talking. She had now made a fool of herself. It wasn't particularly surprising. If she could, she would have been banging her head on a wall for making herself look like a fool.

Fiyero laughed. "You're cute when you stutter." Instantly his cheeks turned a red that would shame the roses.

Nessa just gave him a blank look. "I… You… cute?"

Fiyero was still bright, bright red. "Er.. Well… Yes."

Nessa looked shocked confused and terrified. _Kiss him! _urged a small voice in her head. _Just do it! Look, he looks like he might not even notice if you did! _

_But he's Glinda's boyfriend! And I have Boq! _argued another, more rational voice.

_No, Glinda has Boq. And apparently, you have Fiyero. _

_All he said was that I was cute. That doesn't mean anything. _

_How d o you know that? Hmm? Has he ever shown any signs that he doesn't like you? _

_Well… No. _

_Then go for it! Even if he doesn't like you, at least you took the chance. Live a little, woman! _

_But…_

_KISS HIM! _

For reasons she would never understand, Nessa took a chance. She sat up as best she could, and wrapping her arms around Fiyero's neck for support, she kissed him.

If there was anyone more surprised by the turn of events then Nessa, it was Fiyero.

_She's kissing me! _

_Yes, she's kissing you. _

_I should stop! I mean… I have a girlfriend! _

_You could. Or you could kiss her. Let's not pretend here. You like her._

_But I have Glinda! And she has Boq! _

_Oh please. You've been complaining about Glinda for months. _

_You aren't helping! _

_Just kiss her, brainless! _

It was Nessa that broke away. She couldn't believe what she had just done, and now the shade of her cheeks matched the shade of Fiyero's. "I'm… sorry."

"Don't be." Said Fiyero, managing to regain a shade that wasn't reminiscent of his favorite vest.

Damn these Thropp women.


End file.
